Larry Quinn
'''Lawrence "Larry" Quinn '''is the main antagonist in the 2003 live-action film adaptation of ''The Cat in the Hat. ''He is the Waldens' pompous next-door neighbor who is determined to both marry Joan for her wealth and money and get rid of Conrad by sending him to military school. His real first name is Lawrence, but he is called Larry for short. He was portrayed by Alec Baldwin who would later go on to voice Dennis and Makunga. Character Larry is a disgusting and unemployed slob. He burps in public and has very poor manners. He is the Waldens' next door neighbor, and is in love with Joan and wants to marry her, mainly because Joan is wealthy and has money. Larry is apparently, also allergic to cats, as shown in the film when he sneezes in the presence of the Cat in the Hat. History Larry was born on August 21, 1974 to his mother Sabrina Quinn and Alex. As a child he was spoiled and crude, often burping in public. This continued on to his adulthood. His favorite food is pizza and hot dogs. When he was 17 and in college, he met Joan and the two fell in love. However, this changed when Joan's son, Conrad, was born. Since then, Larry has been planning to get Conrad out of the way while trying to marry Joan. Later in the film, Larry found the family's dog again on the street and planned to return him to Joan so she'd hurry home to get her kids in trouble. Upset about being pulled over by Thing 1 and Thing 2, Larry impatiently hurries to the house, only to fall into purple goop due to "the mother of all messes" coming from the Cat's magic crate. After everything was restored, Larry tried to persuade Joan about the events that occured, but she didn't believe him and then tried to slammed the door in his face but he tried to force Joan Walden to Marry Him was Caught By The Vilglante Known as The Batman and He Secured Him UpStairs For The Police To Get And After He Got Arrested He Was Sentanced To Blackgate Prison For 10 to 15 Years For Assult & Fraud On Mrs. Walden The Arrest by The Gotham City Police Department Larry Quinn Was Arrestted For Assult On A Mother Of 2 Kids And was Caught By The Vilgante Known as The Batman and was sentanced To Blackgate Prison For 10 to 15 Years For Manslaughter, Extortion, Kidnapping Joan Walden and Trying to Marry Her & Send Conrad To Military School & Craziness. Captain James Gordon & Comissoner Loeb Says if Larry Quinn Escapes and Tries To Kidnap Joan Walden and Trying to Marry Her & Send Conrad To Military School We'll Be Ready By Now. Gallery Screen image 95783.jpg Sloppy larry.jpg|Sloppy poor - mannered gross Larry, burping in front of Sally and Conrad Larry quinn.png|Slobby and unemployed Larry Quinn x240-cgp.jpg|Larry's defeat|link=Larry Quinn Category:Greedy Villains Category:Bullies Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Child-Abusers Category:Male Villains Category:Jerks Category:Elitist Category:Comedy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Golddiggers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:In love villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Killjoy Category:Scapegoat Category:Charismatic villain Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Friend of the hero